Two Hearts
by Super Secret Squirrel
Summary: Jeremie and Aelita’s wedding, X.A.N.A has been shut down, and the antivirus was found. Ulrich has been asked to sing at the wedding a song of his choosing, “Two Hearts” by Zona Jones. JA and other pairing...hehe


Disclaimer: Not mine. Okay so don't ask.

Summary: Jeremie and Aelita's wedding, X.A.N.A has been shut down, and the anti-virus was found. Ulrich has been asked to sing at the wedding a song of his choosing, "Two Hearts" by Zona Jones.

**Two Hearts**

**Groom's Room**

"He'll be here, Jeremie," Odd said, "don't worry."

"If he doesn't hurry, you're going to have to worry about him."

"Relax, Einstein, I'm here, right on time," Ulrich said from behind the groom.

Jeremie breathed a small sigh of relief, when his friend entered the room.

"Well, this tie isn't going to tie itself," Odd piped up.

"I'll get it," Ulrich said.

**Bride's Room**

"Do you really think that Jeremie will like it, Yumi?"

"Yes, Aelita, he'll love it," Yumi replied as she put Aelita's dress on her.

"Here let me help you girls with that dress," Mrs. Belpois said as she entered the room. "Jeremie will just love that dress, Aelita."

"Thank you," Aelita said, as Yumi raised her eyebrows.

**The Pulpit**

(A/N: Not really sure what is said here, but here goes.)

"Do you, Jeremie," the priest began, "take this woman, Aelita, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and care for her? If so say I do."

"I do."

"And, do you, Aelita," the priest said, "take this man, Jeremie, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and care for him? If so say I do."

"I do."

"Jeremie, you may kiss your bride."

As the brand new couple kissed, Ulrich made his way the microphone, to a soft, slow piano melody.

"Stop the tape, Odd. I have some things I would like to say to the new couple. First, I would like to say, that Jeremie has gotten me out of many holes, whether it be in grades, actual holes, or others and I think Aelita is very lucky to have one as special as him. Second, Aelita has also, saved my life quite a few times, not in the same ways as Jeremie, but saving me, nonetheless. Lastly, I would like to tell Aelita that Jeremie told me to pick out a song that I thought would carry the moment for a long time after today, so from Jeremie, to you, Aelita."

_I was born a dreamer, seemed like every day_

_my mind came up with something new._

_But this time it's my heart, with a dream that's here to stay._

_There's a chance this one might come true._

As Ulrich began the chorus, then began looking less at Aelita, who he was singing to, and more scanning the audience, for someone else.

_I can see me being with you, for the rest of my life._

_Two hearts, one love._

_And I can see you loving me too, sure would be nice._

_Two hearts, one love . . . that's us._

Odd, noticed his friend's search going nowhere fast got up, walked to the back of the church, and pointed out a dark-haired girl on the third row of the right side. When Ulrich looked where Odd had pointed, he caught Yumi's eyes and did not leave them for the rest of the song.

_I can see my lucky stars, when I gaze into your eyes._

_Twilight's shadows hold us tenderly._

_It's so easy to imagine, you here by my side_

_as I turn out the lights and fall to sleep._

_I can see me being with you, for the rest of my life._

_Two hearts, one love._

_And I can see you loving me too, sure would be nice._

_Two hearts, one love . . . that's us._

_I can see me being with you, for the rest of my life._

_Two hearts, one love._

_And I can see you loving me too, sure would be nice._

As Ulrich began to close the song Jeremie looked where Ulrich had been looking and smiled at Aelita and tilted his head towards Yumi.

_Two hearts, one love . . . that's us._

_Two hearts, one love._

_Two hearts, one love . . . that's us._

As Ulrich finished, everyone left to go eat cake, while Yumi and Ulrich had to restrain Odd, so the new couple could get to the cake first. When they were sure it had been long enough, they let him go.

Before they left the church, to go to the reception, Yumi asked Ulrich why he picked that song.

"It just seemed like the perfect song for Jeremie."

"What about it being the perfect song for Ulrich," Yumi said, with a sly smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Ulrich replied, with a grin.

"Could you sing it again?" Yumi asked.

"Sure," he said, "but there's one thing I have to do first."

"What's that?"

"This," Ulrich said as he reached up with both hands, took her face, and kissed her lips, as the soft, slow, piano melody filled the all but empty room.

The End

Now, R&R, please, this by the way was my first code lyoko story.

S. S. Squirrel


End file.
